Elisabeth Grace Mikaelson
by TheSecretOriginal
Summary: Hayley and Klaus' daughter Elisabeth Grace Mikaelson is now 16 years old BUT Hayley is dead and now Elisabeth wants revenge on the man that killed her mother... Marcel
1. Sweet Sixteen

**Elisabeth Grace Mikaelson**  
**Chapter One**  
**Sweet Sixteen**

Today was my sweet sixteen! As my dad did every birthday he came into my room with a cake followed by my uncle Elijah and my aunt Rebekah and they sung happy birthday to me waking me from my sleep, they would give me my gifts and cards as I sat up in bed and would watch me open them. My dad got me a necklace with the number 16 on it and said he had a surprise gift me for later, uncle Elijah got me a pair of shoes I wanted and Rebekah got me a dress to go with the shoes for my birthday party tonight that was being hosted by none other then Marcel. I hated that man after what he did to my mother and he is so lucky I haven't bitten him and let him die a slow painful death but my dad keeps saying how important it is to keep him on side considering he was still 'in charge' of New Orleans, if everyone wanted him dead then I would do it myself.

When I showered and got dressed for the day I went downstairs and seen everyone gathered in the kitchen cutting up my birthday cake and sliding it onto plates, when it was my birthday we had cake for breakfast, dad handed me a plate with some cake on "Want me to put your necklace on for you?" He asked me and I nodded turning around so he could strap the necklace on "Perfect" He said and I kissed him on the cheek saying thank you for the gift.

After the cake Rebekah said she was going to take me shopping and treat me a little extra as it was my sixteenth birthday and whilst we were out we bumped into Marcel "Happy birthday, nice necklace" He said indicating to my necklace, I just put my hand over it and he chuckled "Someone's got a little bite today" He joked.

"Come a little closer and I'll show you how much bite I've got" I told him and he just laughed, I barged past him with Rebekah and we started our shopping trip "I hate him" I told her with an irritated groan.

"I love it when you speak to him like that… you're a real Mikaelson" She said with a smirk "I hate that smirk bastard" She told me and I laughed.

When we got back from our shopping trip I took all of my new purchases upstairs and hung them up in my wardrobe, the door knocked and my dad walked in and sat down on the edge of my bed and asked me to sit too which I did "I had a call from Marcel today about your little run in when you and Rebekah were shopping, now he took it lightly but I don't have to tell you that we need him on side until we have a secure plan to take him out and when we take him out you can do whatever you want with the remaining followers, bite them, stake them, rip their hearts out… anything but until then we've got to be a good family" He explained.

"Fine but I hope you're not expecting me to apologise" I said.

"No I'm not expecting you to apologise but tonight at the party you play nice" He told me and I agreed that tonight at the party I would behave myself "I have some friends coming to the party tonight as a surprise for you" He told me and I knew he was talking about, Stefan, Damon, Elena and Caroline. I loved them coming to visit because we always had a fun time and Stefan and Damon always showed me awesome fights and how to do certain moves my family won't show me but I always end up kicking their asses!

Damon and Stefan visited from time to time when they were needed help from my dad with something or if my dad needed something from them and Elena usually came as well not that Rebekah liked her, something about stabbing her in the back at prom or something like that. I don't know much about their lives before my dad came to New Orleans sixteen years ago although I was told some stories about when they were first in New Orleans or when they travelled during the years. I can't wait to leave New Orleans and start living my life and travelling around the world, learn different languages, learn about different cultures.

Of course my dad wasn't all that keen on me leaving New Orleans he wanted to protect me from the world but he needed to understand that I was growing up and I needed to experience other things, I was the first born hybrid ever I was extremely strong and I didn't need protecting like a baby anymore I could look after myself. I had decided that when I was 18 I was going to go travelling for a year or so going to the places I most wanted to visit which was Sydney, Paris, London, California, Cancun, Rio… I wanted to explore.

As I get dressed for my masquerade ball Marcel was throwing for my birthday, Rebekah had done my hair already it was down and curled falling over my shoulders and down my back and she did my make up for me making my skin look flawless. I slipped the dress over my head, it was a dark blue strapless dress that had diamonds on the upper half of the dress and the bottom half was ruffled and then I slipped on my shoes which were the same colour of the dress and sparkly. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled at myself I couldn't believe how good I looked and I wasn't a vain person but I did look good. I touched my 16 necklace my dad had got me and I placed on my watch, ring and a couple of bracelets for the night and grabbed my mask which was white with blue sparkles all over it making it sparkle.

I walked down the staircase and seen my dad, Elijah and Rebekah standing at the bottom all dressed up ready to go "You look beautiful" My dad said and kissed my cheek before taking my arm and we all walked out to the front of our house where we had a car waiting for us, we got in the car and I was sat between Rebekah and my dad, Elijah sat opposite us "Remember to be nice to Marcel… at least civil" Dad said to me.

Rolling my eyes at him "Yeah OK" I said and looked down for a few moments before looking back up.

We got to Marcel's house, well my dads house really and got out of the car walking into the yard which had been decorated beautifully it looked amazing and I hated to admit it but Marcel did an amazing job at the decorating and a table had been set up for gifts. There was already many people here at the party and the gift table had many presents on it "What do you think?" Marcel's voice said from behind us.

We turned around and I plastered a smile on my face "It's beautiful thank you" I told him and he laughed before handing me a drink which I could smell the vodka in, I smirked at him and drunk the drink in one go.

A hour later I was standing with Rebekah when I heard walking behind me towards me so I turned and seen Elena, Stefan, Damon and Caroline walking to me. I rushed over to them and hugged them "Happy birthday" Elena said "You look beautiful" She told me kissing my cheek.

"We put your gifts on the table" Caroline said with a smile plastered wide on her face "Is your dad around somewhere?" She asked and I pointed in the direction he was and she smiled before rushing off towards him.

It was no secret that Caroline and my dad had feelings for each other and they have had these feelings for a long time but I knew when my mum was pregnant with me it slowed things down and one time I remember she came to visit a couple of years ago and I know they slept together but then she went home and that was the last I had heard from her but she did still send cards and gifts on mine and my dads birthday. My dad was in love with Caroline but I don't think they have ever sat down properly and talking about their feelings towards each other which I knew was partly my fault because when my mum died my dad took me on and brought me up which I know was hard for him as he had never had to do anything like that before but now he didn't need to worry about me so why didn't he tell her?

My favourite song came on so I grabbed Rebekah and Elena's hand and dragged them over to the dance floor, Stefan and Damon followed and soon even Elijah started dancing which was a show on it's own and we were all having a good time. I looked to my right and seen Caroline and my dad kissing so I indicated over to them and everyone turned around and seen them "I really don't know what my brother sees in her" Rebekah said and rolled her eyes.

"I do. She's beautiful, kind, sweet but she can kick ass if she needs to! She's pretty awesome and perfect for my dad" I told them.

"Caroline always talks about him, I'm surprised it's taken this long" Stefan stated.

"She'll be a cool step mum" I said and we all laughed.

At 10pm everyone sung happy birthday to me and we did the cake and for the rest of the night we just danced until Marcel called me upstairs and my dad nodded at me and I followed him up until we were standing on the balcony outside his bedroom door looking down at the party "I know you don't like after all that business with your mother and I want to apologise for that… but now you're sixteen years old and we need to bury the hatchet now and move on" He said.

"All that business… you killed her at least say it. You killed my mother when I was three months old leaving me motherless and I thought you had a thing about children and them being looked after, I will never forgive you for what you did and I hope you never expect me to forgive you for what happened that night. I know what happened that night and what you did to her that night and I think you're a coward now leave me to enjoy my party and don't speak to me for the rest of the night" I told him and walked down the stairs towards my family, Rebekah put her arm around me and my dad gave Marcel a look telling him to back off and Stefan, Damon, Elena, Caroline and Elijah stood around me in a protective way.

I can't wait for the day until I can bite Marcel and let his death be painful and slow and I want everyone to see!

**What happened to Hayley? Will Elisabeth get her revenge? Please review and tell me what you think of this story thank you**


	2. Battle

**Elisabeth Grace Mikaelson  
****Chapter Two  
****Battle**

Waking up the morning after my party I was shocked to see a gift sitting on my bedside table all wrapped up with a bow wrapped around it, I looked at the gift card but there was no name on it but I just opened it anyway and seen a beautiful bracelet on the inside from that I had seen in Tiffany's once and inside the bracelet case the initial M was written in red and I knew instantly that it was from Marcel so I closed the box and threw it in the bin next to my bed. How the hell did it get in here anyway? I got dressed and went downstairs to see Rebekah and Elijah in the kitchen "Morning. Did you enjoy your party last night?" Rebekah asked as I made myself some breakfast.

"Yeah I had a great time, shame Marcel was there though" I told them and they both chuckled "Where's my dad?" I asked.

"I think he's gone out to see Marcel" Elijah answered.

I just rolled my eyes at them as I started eating "I hate him so much, you know I had a birthday gift from him this morning sitting on my bedside table. Why is he sending me birthday gifts? I hate him and he knows that I hate him. I will never forgive him for what he did to my mum and I hope he remembers that" I finished my breakfast and put the bowl down on the table and stormed out of the kitchen going up to my bedroom.

A few minutes later my bedroom door knocked and Rebekah poked her head around the door and she came in sitting on the edge of my bed next to me putting her arm around me "I know you get upset about him but don't let him get to you. He tells people what they want to hear to make them, he did it to me and you nearly had no father because we were going to destroy him but then I understood what sort of man he really was. Marcel isn't as stupid as he pretends he is he's very clever and he plans every last move he makes all the way down to the night walkers. I more then anyone want to see his demise but we need someone to out smart him, someone who knows how to kill someone like him…" I knew she was talking about me.

Rebekah wanted me to kill Marcel because she knows she still loves him and could never go through with actually killing him and if he was to be killed it had to be done discreetly which neither Elijah or my father could do. I knew what she was asking me to do and I was more then happy to do it but I knew what would happen when I did, it would cause a war between us and them, the Mikaelson's and Marcel's followers and although I was ready for the battle I wasn't sure the others were. I had played out lots of ways I could kill him but there were always repercussions "I know Rebekah and let me tell you, Marcel's life is going to end soon I promise" I told her and she smiled before kissing my cheek and leaving my bedroom.

I heard my dad come home and I knew that now would be chance to get away to get Marcel because it was day time and there was only a few day walkers that walk around with Marcel. I wanted everyone to know that no one killed or hurt anyone in my family and get away with it, I was sick of waiting for the OK of my dad to get my revenge I was going to do it now weather my dad likes it or not. I made sure to leave my phone at home and all my other things all I needed was myself to get rid of Marcel and his day walkers and I left out of my window.

It must have taken me all of ten minutes to find Marcel and what a shock he was at his 'palace' sitting in the middle drinking a whiskey with three day walkers "Miss Mikaelson what a pleasure" Marcel said as I approached him.

"I want all this finished once and for all, I want you and everyone to know that none of you can get away with killing or hurting my family" I said and the three day walkers stood up in front of Marcel in a protective way and I just laughed "You think these three are going to stop me hurting you Marcel? You're having a laugh, all I've gotta do it bite them and they're dead" I stated.

"You forget that I'm older then you so I'll be stronger and faster then you" Marcel said.

"Then prove it" I told him and everything happened at once.

Marcel's three day walkers went for me and I managed to bite one as another came up behind me and put me in a head lock so I bit his arm as well then the third one came for me but I was quicker and I ripped his heart out, the two that I had bitten came after me and I managed to rip another heart and then the last one standing stood in front of me challenging me, waiting for me to make my move. He went for me first and I grabbed a chair that was sitting next to me and threw it at his head knocking his head straight off his shoulder, I threw the chair down and stared at Marcel wanting him to take me on.

He lunged for me and we fought but we were split up and I thought it was by more day walkers but when I looked up I seen my dad standing in front of me looking angry "What is going on?" He asked me.

"I'm sick and tired of waiting for your say so… he killed my mother and he is going to pay for it" I told my dad and went to lunge for Marcel again but he grabbed my arm "I mean it dad I'm not waiting anymore, he killed my mother and I am going to kill him. Unless Marcel is to scared to fight me himself, is that what happened dad? Marcel called you because he was scared and needed you to come and protect him?" I asked and laughed.

"I don't need protecting" Marcel shouted and went for me.

What happened next completely shocked me. Dad put his hand through Marcel's chest and grabbed his heart, I heard him twist his heart in his hands "No one hurts my daughter" He said and pulled it out of Marcel's chest. Marcel fell to the floor and I couldn't believe that he had actually done it, Marcel's day walkers emerged wanting to know what happened and they seen him laying on the floor with no heart in his chest "New Orleans is mine! If you want to try and kill me then give it a go because I can't be killed but you are now all mine and let me tell all of you, in an hours time none of your daylight rings are going to work so I suggest you go to ground or you meet the sun" He told them then grabbed my hand and dragged me away.

When we got back to the house dad told Elijah and Rebekah what had happened and they were shocked that my dad had killed them as they always thought it was going to be me "If you hadn't gone there looking for a war then the plan could've worked. I was trying to get the day walkers and night walkers on side before I killed him but now they are going to be looking for a war. Why did you go vigilante?" He asked angrily.

"Like I told you when we were there I'm sick and tired of waiting for your say so to get rid of him! All he does is wind me up and I'm sick and tired of it, who the hell does he think he is sending me birthday presents and asking me to forget about everything that he did. He killed my mother because she told him to leave me and her alone, he waited until her back had turned and then he ripped her heart out through her back! He couldn't look her in the eyes as she died because he's a coward" I shouted and shoved my dad out of the way and went to my bedroom.

As I sat on my bed I picked up a picture of me and my mum when I was first born she was smiling down at me and my finger was holding onto hers, my mum was beautiful and I wished I had her here with me. My dad had been an amazing mother and father at the same time to me bringing me up and giving me everything I want, I had the best childhood that anyone could want but I wished that I a real mother because a mother's love and a father's love is different.

My bedroom door opened and in came Caroline "Your dad called me and asked me to talk to you, I don't know what he wants me to say to you but I'm here" Caroline said.

"Marcel took my mother away from me by killing her in a cowardly way and I'm sick and tired of having him running around like he's God's gift to the world like it didn't matter he had killed my mother, he needed to pay for what he did and now he has but my dad was treating me like a solider, I had to wait for his order before I could do anything" I explained to her.

"Klaus has always been like this he likes to be in control and then here you come, you and him are like two peas in a pod and that's why you clash. You both like being independent and in control and being a leader, it's in your blood" She told me.

"I hate it when other people are right" I told her and she just laughed and we hugged "Thanks Caroline, I don't feel like I can speak to them sometimes because I don't want to upset them or argue with everyone. I wish you lived her or closer to here so I could talk to you when I needed to" I said to her.

"It's a good thing that I'm moving here then isn't it" She said.

"You're moving here?" I asked.

"Yeah. Me and your dad are going to give it go being a couple and we can't do that if I live in Mystic Falls and he lives here in New Orleans" She told me and I hugged her again.

Caroline was always there for me growing up when I needed some girly advice because Rebekah wasn't always the best person to ask as her answer would be to just kill them and I didn't really want to kill everyone I argued with, there wouldn't be anyone left in the world. When I kissed a boy for the first time at 13 I called Caroline straight away to ask her about boys and relationships because I couldn't ask my dad or Rebekah or Elijah because they would kill him.

In a way Caroline has sort of been that mother figure when I needed one but she's also been like a sister and a friend all at the same time to me and I love her like she's a member of the Mikaelson family and I guess now she is a member of the family as she's dating my dad.

**Marcel is dead. We know how Hayley died. Caroline is now Klaus' girlfriend and moving to New Orleans. What is going to happen next? If you want to know then review and read the next chapter :) **


	3. Daniel Part One

**Elisabeth Grace Mikaelson  
****Chapter Three  
****Daniel Part One**

It's been a month since Marcel's death and things have drastically changed in that month, we had moved into the compound which my dad had built anyway and many people had died trying to revenge Marcel but let's be honest who is going to kill my dad? Of course now Rebekah, Caroline and Elijah had been brought into the battle but they stuck up for me and dad and Caroline had proved herself when two night walkers tried to snatch me and she got me back, that got her in everyone's good books but I know she wasn't doing it for that reason she was doing it because she did generally care about me. Also the council had been changed completely to humans that my dad trusted and he was present at every council meeting wanting to know what they had decided on political matters but they hadn't decided on anything that would upset my dad so that's good for them.

Since Caroline moved in things have been great! Rebekah and her had found some common ground and had become friends and although Elijah is never home as he's making deals with people and stuff he had become friends with her two. It was nice to see my dad generally happy for a change and since Caroline became a part of his life he had been getting along better with people and he wasn't controlling me and what I did so much because he was to busy showing Caroline off to people, mainly so people knew that Caroline was well protected and virtually untouchable. The only problem I have right now with the two of them is sex, yes I am 16 years old and I know what sex is but do they have to be doing it all the time? Does Caroline have to be that loud? It was really embarrassing.

I walked into the courtyard and seen my dad and Caroline sitting in the centre with a small round table and a couple of chairs talking and giggling amongst themselves "Dad?" I said as I approached them so they knew that I was here and to behave themselves "Can I have some money please?" I asked.

"What for?" He asked back.

"I was just going to do a little shopping" I answered.

He stood up and got his wallet out and handed me $150 "Make sure you're back here and ready to eat at six because we're having a family dinner" He said and once I assured him that I would be there he let me go, of course not without telling me to be careful. What have I got to be careful about? Marcel's day walkers are no longer day walkers because my dad had their rings stopped by Bonnie Bennett and no human could kill so what was I to be careful of? I mean I know now Marcel's dead the witches are using magic again but they wouldn't make a move against me because they know they will all be slaughtered and they don't come round here anymore.

I sat on a bench outside one of the stores and grabbed my phone out of my pocket and seen that I had seven text messages off my dad and I became worried but then I read them and seen that they were just reminders to make sure I was ready for our family dinner at 6pm. I knew that there must be something important that he wants to tell us all otherwise he wouldn't be going to such an effort to make sure everyone is there on time, lots of ideas rushed into my mind but I threw them all out because maybe dad just wanted to have dinner as a family as we hadn't in a while.

Putting my phone back in my pocket I stood up planning which store I was going to go to next when a boy caught my eye. He was gorgeous! He was just over 6ft tall and he was sitting two meters away from me on another bench, he must have seen me staring because he looked up at me and smiled and I almost melted. He had short dark hair and bright green eyes, his teeth were straight and white and he was dressed to impress and impressing he was. He got up from his seat and approached me "I'm Daniel" He said sticking his hand out.

"Elisabeth, sorry I didn't mean to stare at you" I said and shook his hand then when our hands released each other I looked down at the floor embarrassed.

"To be honest I've been looking at you since you sat on the bench" He confessed "Would you like to get a coffee or something?" He asked and indicated to the Starbucks a few stores down and I nodded with a smile "You have a lovely smile" He said. We walked into Starbucks and went to the counter together "What do you want?" He asked me.

"A white hot chocolate and a blueberry muffin please" I said.

We took our seats and Daniel sipped on his Caramel Macchiato as I started to tuck into my blueberry muffin, Daniel got a Sticky Chocolate Brownie Swirl which I have got to admit looked amazing! It also looked filling and if I had that dinner tonight then I better just have my healthy blueberry muffin. We sat in Starbucks for about an hour and a half talking about everything and everything, of course I didn't tell him that I was a hybrid but I got the impression that he was hiding something too but then again I had just met him and I didn't expect him to give me his whole life story. It was shocking that we had so much in common, for example, we both love swimming and our favourite tea is Cranberry and Raspberry by Twinings and we both come from big families.

I looked down at my watch and seen that it was nearly 5pm "Daniel I am so sorry but I have to go and find a cab to get home" I said grabbing my things and getting up, we walked out of Starbucks together.

"I have a car, want me to take you home?" He asked.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"If I wasn't then I wouldn't ask would I?" He said and I nodded.

We pulled up outside my place at 5:20pm "Thank you so much for the ride. I had a really good time today, could I maybe see again?" I asked him.

"Sure. Give me your phone and I'll put my number in" He said and I fished my phone out handing it to him and once he put the number in he took a selfie and set it so that when he rings his picture showed up, I called him quickly so that he had my number too then he took a picture of me then we said our goodbye's and I got out of the car walking into the house.

I went to my bedroom putting all of my new purchases away then I changed into more comfortable clothes for dinner and went down to see Caroline sitting in the living room flicking through the TV, I went and sat down next to her and she asked me how my day was "Well I met a guy" I told her and she gasped in excitement and I got my phone out and showed her the picture that he took and she agreed that he was hot "We went to Starbucks where he brought me a white hot chocolate and a blueberry muffin, we talking for an hour and a half about nothing and everything all at the same time. He is so sweet and when I said that I needed to leave so I could find a cab to come home he offered to drive me home, oh my God he is the most amazing car! It's that new Audi that dad wanted" I explained to her.

"Well he's cute, he's got money and he sounds great! Are you seeing him again?" She asked.

"Hopefully" I told her and she hugged me.

At 6pm I went down to the courtyard where the long table had been set up, my dad was sitting at the top of the table and on his left were Caroline, Elena, Damon and Jeremy then to his left was Elijah, Rebekah, Stefan and Bonnie. I took the last chair in between Jeremy and Bonnie at the foot of the table and as soon as I took my seat the waiters brought out dinner, at each end of the table was two chickens, two bowls of roast potatoes, different vegetables and one serving of gravy. Everyone, including me was served a glass of wine and we all tucked into dinner.

Dinner was amazing! When we finished the waiters came and cleared everything away then ten minutes later three cakes were put in the middle of the table; a chocolate one, vanilla one and a fruit cake and we were about to tuck in when dad tapped the side of his glass "Before we eat I just want to explain why I called everyone to dinner here tonight. I think everyone knows that since Caroline agreed to finally be my girlfriend and move in here I have been the happiest that I have ever been" He said and we all smiled then he continued by stepping round to face Caroline "Caroline I love you and I have loved you since I saw you for the first time" He dropped to one knee "Will you marry me love?" He asked and presented her with a ring.

She put her hand over her mouth in shock then started crying and nodded, we all clapped as he put the ring on her finger and they kissed. I can't believe my dad is getting married! We all stood from out seats and continued to clap and when they came apart from their kiss my dad stood next to her "I'm getting married!" Caroline shouted and I rushed around with Bonnie and Rebekah to give her a hug and to show us the ring.

Before I hugged Caroline though I hugged my dad and kissed him on the cheek "Congratulations dad" I told him and felt him wrap his arms around me and kiss the top of my head.

"I want you to know that although I'm getting married you are the number one woman in my life and you always will be" He said and I hugged him tighter "I don't tell you this enough but I love Elisabeth and I am so proud of you" He said and I felt a tear come to my eye.

"I love you too dad" I told him.

**So Elisabeth has met someone but is he as good as he seems? Caroline and Klaus are engaged but will everything go according to plan? We haven't seen much love between Elisabeth and Klaus they argue more so I thought a lovely little father and daughter scene at the end there. Thanks for reading but let me know what you think of it by reviewing, thanks! TSO**


End file.
